Michael Clifford/Trivia
At Macca’s, Michael orders a large cheesburger meal with no onions, no pickles, a coke, a side of mcbites, and sweet & sour sauce. * Michael used to eat Macca’s all the time, now he doesn’t eat them at all. * His favorite chewing gum flavor is watermelon (or raspberry). * He says no one cooks in the band, but Ashton would cook the most. * Michael’s favourite chocolate is a Cadbury twirl. * Michael would rather eat a jar of vegemite than shave his hair off. * He doesn't like the excess chocolate left at the end of his hot milo. * Michael loves paddle pop frozen think shake, chocolate. * Michael said in one of his tweets that his favorite word is "cheeseburger". * During a livestream, Michael said his favorite song on the "She Looks So Perfect" EP is "The Only Reason". * Calum says that Michael is the sassiest member of the band. * Michael is of English, Scottish, Irish, German and Australian descent. * His favorite pickup line is "nice shoes, lets fuck." * Michael is scared of Slender and screamed like a little girl while playing it on a twit cam. * Michael is the most obsessive with girls. * Whenever Michael listens to Drake, he says he feels like a unit. * Michael refers to his fans as the family he never had. * Michael's Twitter background is the logo for Pokemon. * Michael’s favorite movie is Forrest Gump, but Ashton says he’s moved on to Pursuit of Happiness. * Michael said if zombies came he would leave the rest of the boys first to survive. * He once said if he was to have a girlfriend she would have to work at Macca’s. * Michael’s favorite Disney movie is Camp Rock. * Michael said that the band would be called ‘Bromance’ if they weren’t ‘5 Seconds of Summer’. * Michael said if the boys weren’t In a band they would be brick layers. * Michael says the verified tick makes him feel like a majestical unicorn with ‘a big horn’. * Calum and Michael had never been to a concert before their own. * He bought Jess Veronica a fish. * He enjoys long walks on the beach. * Michael said he can’t live without his computer. * Michael got an iPhone 5 for his birthday. * If Michael could learn to play another instrument he would like to learn the flute. * Michael’s favorite movie is probably Forrest Gump. * Michael’s favorite thing about being in 5SOS is getting to meet all the fans. * He has no brothers and sisters. * Michael’s natural hair color is blonde. * One of his ex’s names is Geordie Gray. * Michael dated a girl named Georgia. * Michael would turn gay for his guitar tech and claims he looks like Pete Wentz. * According to Calum, Michael gives the best cuddles. * Michael’s stripper name is the Stallion. * If Michael was a girl, he wouldn't date himself, he would just have a one night stand. * Michael listens to T-Pain. * Michael hates his middle name and doesn't want people knowing that it’s Gordon. * On the February 12, 2012, Calum said Michael’s fringe length is exactly 23.4 cm. * Michael’s signature dance move is the sprinkler/lasso. * Calum and Michael had never been to a concert before their own. * Michael knows all the fangirl lingo. * Michael likes all girls no matter what hair color they have. * If Michael had to shoot one member of 5sos, eat another, and kiss another, he would shoot Calum, eat Luke, and kiss Ashton. * Michael thinks snapbacks are cool but penny boards are really lame. * Michael’s favorite band in 2012 was All Time Low. * Michael says "he’s the biggest gamer ever". * At one of their shows with Hot Chelle Rae, someone threw condoms at Michael. * Michael says you could find everything about him on his Google history/search. * Michael once serenaded a girl by singing One Less Lonely Girl. * Dragon Ball Z is Michael’s "favorite cartoon ever". * Michael hates his signature. * Michael is a huge fan of the Disney movie Frozen. * Michael's hair has been blonde, black, blue, pink, white, "reverse skunk", black and red, black and magneta, "Galaxy", black with a blue stripe and dark brown. *His ex-girlfriend and Hollywood actress Abigail Breslin released a song called "You Suck" on the 26th of November 2014, which is rumoured to be about Michael, however there has been no confirmation of this as of yet. *Abigail Breslin confirmed that they were never really dating, that they just hung out twice and he brought her One Direction tickets. She claims her song, "You Suck" is about several guys she's dated all blended together, possibly including Michael in the song. *He dated a girl named Heather in year 7. *Michael writes mostly with Ashton. *Michael met Doge. Category:Trivia